You cannot interfere, Jack
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Year: 1943. Country: Germany. Jack Frost thought that if he gave those two boys in the camp some snow to play in, they will look happier. He didn't know playing was a bad thing... Warning: Death. Oneshot.


**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Year: 1943.** I** wanted to write this story because Jack Frost must have seen everything as the winter spirit. He has been around for 300, he should have. Even the good and bad things. Warning: Deaths.**

* * *

Jack Frost was in Germany and all he wanted was to see the children, that where inside the wired gates, have fun and play in the snow. He didn't want to see them work all the time. Every year when Jack brought winter to Germany, he saw some people where always working in camps. He thought it was something they did to make money, but was a little surprised to see children working as well. He often heard the soldiers call them "Jews" whatever that means… Two little boys, no longer then ten, where shoving snow outside their barracks. They were tired and they got scared every time a soldier in a dark uniform came by.

"Come on kids, you need to lighten up a bit!" Jack formed two snowflakes in his hand and sent them toward the two boys. As the snowflakes hit the two children's faces, blue dust formed in their eyes. They dropped their shovels and started having a snowball fight. "There!" Jack smiled.

Jack's smile quickly faded when he saw a soldier yell at the kids and grabbed their wrists, dragging them somewhere. "Hey, what did they do!?" Jack flew near the soldier but knew that he couldn't hear him. "What is wrong with having a little fun in the snow? I remember you used to play in the snow all the time when you were a kid!" Jack yelled at the solider when he recognized the face.

The solider was yanking at the children's wrist making them cry. "Okay, that's enough!" Jack threw a snowball at the uniformed solider, but this time there was no blue dust. "What? Why didn't that work?" The solider wiped the snow off his face and looked where the snowball was thrown. Jack froze when he saw the anger and hatred in the soldier's eyes, he knew that the man couldn't see him, but he still was frightened by the look in his eyes.

Seeing nothing, the solider shook it off and continued to drag the children to a door to which looks like a chamber. The children cried, screaming at the top of their lungs. Jack watch in horror. _"What is he going to do…? Is he doing this because they played in the snow?"_ Jack thought. Just then the soldier opened the chamber. Jack saw other people in their crying and holding each other, but the one thing that really hit him was the unbelievable stench reached his nose. He covered his mouth with his hand; it felt like he was going to barf. It smelt like death. "No, you can't do this!" Jack ran to the soldier side and tried to stop the soldier but just went right through him. The solider threw the kids inside the chamber and closed the door.

"Let it fall!" The soldier yelled up on top of the roof in German. Another soldier opened a small door and Jack could hear the people gasping and crying. Then the man poured something in the chamber which made all the people cry and cough.

Jack stared in horror. _This is my fault, those two boys are dying because of me and I couldn't help the other people… _Jack blamed himself. "Stop!" Jack yelped and created frost on the roof that the soldier was standing on. He stumbled and almost fell off the roof.

"Jack Frost, you can't do anything to help them…" A voiced called out behind Jack.

Jack turned around to the voice and saw an older man in a black suit walk over slowly on a cane. "Death..." Jack said with tears in his eyes. "You can't! Those people did nothing wrong! Those two boys are only ten years old!"

"You cannot interfere, Jack." Death simply said. Jack stood there with more tears forming in his eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I don't want them to suffer any more… I am sure they all will be going to a better place, where they can rest in peace…" Death walked through the chamber doors. Moments later, Jack heard all the screams fade out and heard nothing but his own sobbing.

Jack fled from Germany and flew to his lake in Burgess. He stood on the frozen pond and looked up at the shining moon. "Why didn't you tell me about any of that?" Jack cried, tears pouring down his face. "Why, why did that have to happen?" Man in Moon didn't give Jack an answer.

"_You cannot interfere, Jack…" _Death's voice echoed through Jack mind. Sad and angered by this outcome, Jack swore, after all of this is over, to give Germany a nasty blizzard for what they did to those poor innocent people.


End file.
